Trauma & Regrets
by zeltronica
Summary: Just a one-shot I cooked up. Ranma is recovering after a bad ordeal with the help of Nabiki who has made it her personal mission to help in said recovery fearing that she may have somehow contributed in some way to the events that lead to Ranma's current situation.


_**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.**_

 **Author note: This is an Alter-reality O.C. Fic' Not even sure why I am writing this fic' I guess I have some dark thoughts per the moment so I felt why not write it out.. sometimes the best fic's are made of dark thoughts and nightmares.**

 **Warning: This piece of work will contain lots of dark & Serious momenta, some possible light lemon scenes. Possible tragic stuff, possible a lot of things, some mild humor reader discretion advised. (Definite Mature content.) **

**(PS: if some things that were said to possibly be in this fic' don't show up don't get mad at me I just decided they weren't needed to complete this piece of work.)**

 **Fic' Type: Lock-Fic (Possible Yuri)**

 **Main Characters: Ranma, Nabiki, _'?'_**

 **Side Characters: Sayuri, Yuka, A few others I may-**

 **or may not mention...**

 **Pairings: Ranma/?**

* * *

 **Title**

 **Trauma**

 **Regrets**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **T. &.R. Ch:1**

It's summer time in Okinawa, Japan which was a favored tourism hot spot with its beaches and hot springs which received visitors nearly all year around especially around this time.

A white bus was traveling one of the many roads towards one of the many resorts, on the side of the bus read:Furinkan High School. On this bus was a class of forty students, a tiny brown-haired child like teacher dressed in a yellow dress that was rather large on her tiny frame, a middle-aged male driver dressed in blue slacks, a white button-up shirt, a black belt with a military style buckle around his waist.

At the back of the bus by the left window sat a tiny fair-skinned buxom red-haired girl with a black eyepatch covering her right eye a deep scar ran down from under the patch down just to the right of her lips who seemed to be snoozing rather soundly, her head against the window.

Her clothing consisted of blue trouser pants that were loose fitting as if too large for her, the waist tied tightly so as to keep them from falling down, on her torso was a long-sleeve red silk Chinese-style shirt that was rather large on her small frame with black cuffs that appeared white around the wrists due to being rolled up, gold buttons with red ties wrapped around them held it closed, the collar of the shirt was black with white inside to match the cuffs and on her feet was a pair of black kung-fu style slippers.

Leaning against her was a larger yet petite brown-haired girl with a bob style haircut, wearing a light blue short-sleeve top that barely covered her mid-drift, a pair of dark black short shorts, a pair of white tennis shoes with red laces. At their feet sat two matching black backpack style travel-packs.

As the bus traveled the road it hit a few rather large bumps which jostled everyone inside, both the red-head and her companion woke up as well.

The red-head let a yawn escape her lips as she opened her left eyelid to reveal a sapphire colored eye, turning her head to the left she observed the brown-haired girl was looking into a mirror she had retrieved from her right pocket, in the mirror depicted a pretty face with chocolate brown eyes.

"Jeeze Nab's you look just the same as you did when we left you always gotta be lookin' in da mirror fer anyways?" she questioned, since it was getting rather old to watch since said girl had done it repeatedly during the trip.

The brown-haired girl let a tired sigh escape her lips. "Look Ranma will you give it a rest some of us like to look our best. I mean I bet we will get to meet some hot guys on this trip. Wouldn't you like to you know find a date while we are here?" she inquired with mirth.

"I ain't interested in no guys... 'sides I am a guy even if I am locked.. and Akane she's.. she's..." Ranma trailed, her features becoming pained as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Biting her lips Nabiki quickly moved to hold the now sobbing red-head tightly. "Look I am sorry... I shouldn't have Ranma I am so sorry." she apologized.

 _'Stupid stupid stupid.'_ she thought to herself as it had now been one year since her little sister's tragic death.. a death that left the red-head traumatized for what she had been forced to endure and witness.

Of course, the story was rather grim considering that it happened the same night she had been locked in her curse by an unknown group that had come in as if a thief in the night and had vanished just the same after killing her little sister whilst making Ranma watch.

"She-she would still be here if I hadn't froze.. I-i could have broken my bindings.. but I froze.. her eyes.. her eyes. I let her down.. it's my fault she's gone! It's my fault they took me they did it in front of her then made me watch as they-they did the same to her and they slit her throat and all I could do was watch!" the red-head exclaimed through sobs.

Continuing to hold the red-head in her arms. "Ranma you gotta stop beating yourself up.. I read the report you were drugged up so bad on whatever that cocktail they forced down your throat the doctors were wondering why you didn't O.D. And die in the emergency room."

 _'Frankly, I am surprised you even survived the ordeal at all.'_ she inwardly thought to herself since said red-head had attempted suicide on four different occasions.

In the seat in front of them, a brown-haired girl peeked over the back of her seat. "Look personally I don't really understand what is going on between you two but can you muzzle her that sobbing is getting on my nerves I am trying to get my beauty rest."

Balling her left fist, gritting her teeth Nabiki shot the girl a harsh glare that caused her to immediately vanish behind the seat. Taking a deep breath she managed to suppress the urge to give the girl a proper pummeling.

 _'You're the Ice Queen of Furinken High you don't lose you're cool... You don't lose you're cool..'_ she inwardly told herself repeatedly in an attempt to calm herself.

Though her nerves had frayed over time since she had sacrificed quite a bit in order to help her little sister's fiancee get through school, letting herself be held back a grade, then being kicked out of her own home for not jumping at the chance to fulfill the stupid family promise of joining the schools.. since it was obvious to her Ranma wasn't ready to move on.

In order to support both herself and Ranma, she was working a part-time job just to pay rent to Sayuri's parents who were allowing them to stay in their home since they both were away on business.

Across from them sitting by the window was Sayuri who was a raven-haired girl, with light brown eyes wearing a light baby blue blouse, a pair of white jean shorts, on her feet a pair of white flip-flops. Currently, she was looking out the window whilst listening to music through the headphones she was wearing.

Napping next to her was Yuka a raven-haired girl her hair long, with long dual ponytails tied on each side. She wore a white halter top, a pair of black shorts, and on her feet like her friend she wore a pair of white flip-flops.

A few minutes later the bus arrived at its destination which was a rather large modern six-story hotel structure made of white stone that mimicked marble that featured hot springs, below that was a rather beautiful sandy beach.

As the bus came to a stop it's passengers soon came to life grabbing their various luggage and heading for the motel eager to finally get out and stretch their legs.

At the end of the line was Sayuri who was leading her group which consisted of Nabiki, Ranma and Yuka of whom looked more than happy to be off the bus.

"With Hinoko's permission and with my parents help I booked the suite so that is where we four will be staying," Sayuri told her group as the continued on towards the buildings main entrance.

Nabiki listening to the girl's words nonchalantly stating. "I had no idea you had that kind of money."

"Well I was good at hiding it.. especially with you always scheming I didn't want to become a target back then." Sayuri returned which elicited a chuckle from the red-head of their group.

Turning to her charge Nabiki gave her a sour expression. "Not a word Saotome.. not a word." just as the red-head raised her hands in warding. She then turned her attention to Sayuri. "Okay I admit I used to do that stuff, but not anymore.. it for some reason don't feel right anymore," she explained.

"Look at the Ice Queen turning a new leaf. Kasumi would be proud." Yuka added with sarcasm, as she wasn't yet convinced that her late friend's sister had changed at all.

Sayuri continued walking calling over her shoulder. "How is Kasumi anyways how is she holding up?"

"She's fine she married Tofu and well I think they are expecting their first kid which is good or bad when you consider she was trying for her medical degree." Ranma relayed, whilst giving her surroundings a glance over for any possible danger which was a habit she had gained during her long years as a martial artist.

Though in the recent year she hadn't done a lot with the art since she was still recovering she had a limp on her left side due to the fact she had underwent knee surgery since sometime during her ordeal her knee was badly damaged forcing her to wear a knee brace.

Though the one thing she was grateful for was the doctor who had operated on her knee had boasted that she was going to make a full recovery sadly the same couldn't be said about her right eye which it and the scar she was left with made it hard to forget what she had been through.

"Awesome Ranma your talking for once.. How's things with your folks?" Sayuri inquired, whilst reaching to grab the door that was being held open for her and her group via a fellow classmate.

Ranma considered what to say eventually deciding on an answer upon entering the building. "Well Pop's is still on his road trip.. and Mom well she's fine I guess. U'm she bought me some of the stuff fer our trip..which reminds me she gave me an envelope to give to you I think its cash to cover the expenses for you allowing me and Nab's to crash at your place I'll give it to you once we are set up in our room."

"Sounds good.. I really do like your Mom she's cool." Sayuri cheerfully called, as hearing about money was a very good thing since if not for that their little group was going to be tight budgeted since she wasn't quite sure what the Ice Queen would contribute since she was rather frugal with the substantial cash she had collected over the years.

However, when it came to the rent Nabiki had always paid it on time and was more than willing to help when it came to buying supplies for around the house. Of course she also still paying some of the bills for the Tendo estate her father was still staying in though if it was her in these circumstances Sayuri would have totally cut that low life off by now family or not.

"Thanks, I guess.. yea she's been really cool.. cooler than I had thought she would be giving the circumstances and all.. I was sup'-" she then found herself interrupted when Nabiki placed a finger upon her lips.

Shaking her head side to side calmly stating. "Stop it Saotome enough I don't need you relapsing in the lobby in front of all these people."

"Agreed," Yuka added, while giving the crowd a look over, upon her features was a slight frown as she quickly did the math in her head. "Looks like we may be standing in line for a bit... there is like fifty people here not counting our classmates."

Nabiki gave a nod. "Yea this is going to suck." as she herself estimated the wait would be half an hour depending on if the clerk's desk was understaffed or not.

 **Two hours later...**

It was now nightfall the hotel guests were in the process of readying their bed's for a good nights rest, Nabiki and her group finally made it to their suite which was rather large featuring an indoor hot tub, along with a rather large bathing area, a beverage bar. One rather large western style canopy bed that practically all four of them would be sleeping on, it was furnished with a black silk bed sheet, a rather large red satin comforter, just under this was a white silk sheet just peaking out from under it.

With four fluffy pillows within red silk pillowcases, leaning against the dark brown oak headboard, at the foot of the bed was a matching footboard, the canopy of the bed was black and looked to be see-through.

A mini-cooler filled to the brim with drinks and other refreshments, a large bar sat just in front of the sliding balcony windows that gave a view of the Ocean during the day and a dark purple silhouette of the ocean could be seen at night which currently was the case.

The floor was planked wood style tiles, that if they were real Ranma would have assumed they were Oak to match the bed frame. As she glanced around Ranma observed a rather large big screen TV that was set into the wall just across from the foot of the bed which would allow Herself and her group to watch television while in bed, also set into the wall just below it was a V.H.S. V.C.R which would allow them to watch movies.

To the right of this was a rather large shelf setup which features several of the most modern movies to date. Turning her attention from this she then made her way over to the balcony windows sliding them open stepping into the cool night air.

The smell of ocean salt attacked her senses, the sounds of nearby birds could be heard as they too seemed in the process of calling it a night, of course, there was also the sounds of the Higurashi singing their sad nighttime song.

A cool breeze washed over her person, loose crimson strands swayed back and forth as she gazed out over the ocean as far as the darkness would let her, she then looked more inland observing the beach was a dark gray which was for the most part empty with exception of a group of individual's whom were sitting around a campfire that gave their little area a orange hue.

"It's pretty nice out here," Nabiki called, as she approached coming to a stop at the stone railing by her red-haired companion.

Giving a slight nod of her head Ranma replied. "Yes, it is nice.. almost serene." as the sounds of the ocean seemed to be helping her current mood which consisted of depressed undertones.

"It's a pretty long ways down are you planning to you know?" Nabiki carefully inquired, not really wanting to set her friends emotions off.

Shaking her head rapidly and negatively. "I am over that Nab's I promised you and my Mom I wouldn't ever again attempt to take my own life I am bent on keeping that promise.. 'sides I have 'nough scars as it is.. I don't need anymore," she assured.

Happy with the redhead's response Nabiki left her side heading over to finish unpacking her bag, leaving the red-head to her thoughts.

With a wistful sigh, Ranma with her left hand proceeded to hold her right arm around the wrist rubbing the underside with her thumb, which was heavily scarred from multiple attempts from when she had tried to end her own life.

Eventually, the group decided to head to bed turning the lights out, on the left side of the bed Sayuri and Yuka seemed to fall asleep soon as their heads hit the pillow. Meanwhile in the middle next to Yuka was Ranma who was starting a lightly troubled sleep.

Nabiki, however, wasn't asleep yet seemingly to be spaced out looking at the white ceiling tile, a thoughtful expression on her features. However, eventually she too found her way into sleep land where her dreams weren't as plentiful with material items and riches as many would believe instead things were rather bleak.

As she found herself sitting on an endless patch of sand that seemed to stretch on for miles, the sky was dark orange, just in front of her stood a rather over-sized tombstone with her sister's name written on it reading: Tendo Akane

Every so often a feminine voice would speak to her calling her a murderer, a liar, and a cheat.. of course, the voice was that of her deceased little sister. Nabiki hung her head in shame as she wasn't quite sure if it had all been her fault or not since she had racked up quite the number of enemies over the years due to her constant scheming.

Responsible or not she had resolved herself to helping Ranma recover in some way to make amends for the damage she wasn't even sure she had caused or not.

 **The following morning...**

The night gave in to day, the guests at the hotel had begun to stir well most of them that is with exception of Nabiki's group which appeared to be sleeping in with exception of the redhead who was standing in the bathing area by the mirror looking at herself in its reflection.

Worn on her person was a pair of black bikini-style briefs, a black long-sleeve button up shirt she wore that was currently wide open revealing her ample chest.

Standing behind her peering over her shoulder in the mirror was a girl with cobalt blue hair fashioned into a bob, her eyes chocolate brown, her clothing consisting of a white formal gown that came down to her bare feet.

She smiled at the redhead in the mirror saying. "It wasn't your fault baka.. it's time for you to let me go don't you think?"

"I guess it wasn't my fault, but doesn't make me feel any better Akane.. I am so sorry I couldn't have done more." Ranma replied, a single tear falling from her left eye running down her cheek.

Akane shrugged her shoulders, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "I know you are sweety.. I'll wait for you try to have a nice life in the meantime and stay out of trouble or I'll come back and clobber you."

"I'll do my best." Ranma calmly replied while cracking a smile, turning her sapphire gaze down from the mirror to what was Held in the palm her hands being a red-handled straight edge giving it a long look before finally closing it and placing it into a nearby black cosmetic's bag that was sitting on the black marble sink counter.

She then reached in retrieving a comb, and a pair of scissors in which she brought her gaze back up to the mirror observing only she was now in the mirror. After a moment more she turned from the mirror heading in observing both Sayuri and Yuka whom both were wearing nothing but a pair white silk panties and matching button up shirts that like herself were wide open revealing some decently sized breasts they weren't as ample as her own but they were big enough.

Averting her eyes Ranma looked away which caused both girls to laugh. "Oh jeez Ranma get over yourself your a girl now too so this shouldn't bother you at all." Sayuri's stated through laughter none of which managed to wake the sleeping brown-haired girl who was still in bed on her side tucked under the blankets.

Mentally slapping herself Ranma turned her gaze forward. "Sorry, it's habit. Um can you both do me a favor?" she hesitantly questioned.

"Whoa, you want us to do you a favor?" Yuka inquired not thinking she had heard correctly since the girl asking in question had always refused help from anyone with exception save that of Nabiki.

Ranma with a meek reply. "Yea I guess I am.. you both are studying for beauty school right.. well I was wondering if you would cut my hair.. not all of it obviously I just want to you know style it in a way that will cover this," she questioned whilst pointing to her right eye.

"Well if we are going to help you with that we will need more than a simple comb and a pair of scissors." Sayuri cheerfully called, whilst standing up walking over to reach into her travel bag grabbing a few items from its contents.

Yuka stood up not bothering to button her shirt, whilst reaching up with both hands creating a box with her fingers whilst scrutinizing Ranma's appearance.

"Sayuri you thinking what I am?" she questioned, at which the raven-haired girl gave a nod of her head. "Uh-huh I think we should keep the length god I bet if we take that pig-tail down she's got length, how about long bangs that cover the eye maybe slightly feathered but curved as for her left bangs we can feather and cut them shorter, and well her ends we should feather them as well maybe slightly layered."

Yuka nodding in agreement. "That sounds splendid alright Ranma come over here sit on this chair," she called pointing at the simple white wooden chair that sat next to her.

Not bothering to say anything Ranma walked over sitting in the chair, as Yuka wrapped a sheet over her person so as to keep the hair from falling on her. While Sayuri went about setting up various hair products onto the nearby bar.

Once everything was ready to go Yuka then stood in front of Ranma giving her appearance a once over posing a question. "Before we start are you sure you want this Ranma once done it will take awhile to get your hair back the way it was?"

"Yes I am sure.. thanks for helping me." she quickly replied, at which the brown-haired girl gave a simple nod as she and Sayuri went to work on her hair.

Eventually, it was now afternoon, as Nabiki now stirred the smell of various foods attacked her senses, and among it's contents was the smell of freshly brewed coffee, she raised up in her bed as if a zombie arms and hands outstretched in front of her, her slightly ample chest bouncing with the motion.

"Co-ff-ee." she moaned in perfect zombie fashion, though her eyes were still shut and she had just woken up.

"Oh look right on time sleeping beauty is finally awake," Ranma called from her seat at the bar, both Sayuri and Yuka also sat there both lightly tapping their fingers on the bar.

Slowly opening her eyes Nabiki looked over at her friends whom were all sitting at the bar it's contents slowly coming into view though fuzzy revealed a several bowls and plates, along with various dishes that were covered by silver lid's, a silver coffee-pot sat on the bar it's smell making it's way to her senses.

The blanket fell revealing she wasn't wearing anything but a pair of blue bikini style briefs. "Mornin' she mumbled just as her gaze fell on her charge who looked different for some reason or another but her sight was still fuzzy.

Reaching up she wiped the sleep from her eyes proceeding to slowly get out of bed, swinging her legs off the bed putting her feet on the ground she then stood up, with that done she then reached down grabbing up a flannel shirt out of her travel bag standing up straight, proceeding to put it on whilst buttoning the middle three buttons, she then adjusted the shirt so it just left her cleavage in view.

Once done she walked over whilst looking to the red-head observing her hair was styled in a way it covered her eye-patch, just under the tips of the long curved bangs on her right side was her scar which ironically ended just at the crease of her lips.

She then observed the left the bangs were slightly shorter seemingly to curve down slightly. Walking over and around she glanced at the back of Ranma's hair observing it was completely down the ends feathered.

"You cut your hair Ranma wow.. you do it yourself?" she inquired, though she was fairly certain the girl had help.

Shaking her head negatively inquiring. "No-no I had help... Um you like?"

"Yea it looks great.. but now I really do need some coffee before fall asleep again and something else changes." Nabiki joked as she joined the group at the table taking the seat across from Ranma who was in the process of preparing a cup of coffee for her friend whom after all she had been through and all the help she had received also considered her family.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

As the day wore on after brunch the girl's all decided on going to the beach though when the group got there they observed it was quite full, the red-head of the group scanned the crowd then looked on to the right observing further down was a deserted section.

"Guys what about over there?" she indicating with her right index finger. At which the rest of the group looked over in that direction and in unison the trio exclaimed "Yes!"

Ranma was dressed in a blue bikini bottom, a black-n-orange bikini top, along with a long sleeve white see-through button-up shirt that was open, on her somewhat bad knee she wore a black knee brace which didn't seem to slow her down even with a limp as she made her way over to the beach slightly trailing her two friends.

Nabiki who was walking at the redhead's side wore a purple-n-black bikini, in her hands she held a bag which held several beach supplies, laying half tucked into the bag was parts for a light blue-n-yellow beach umbrella.

Sayuri and Yuko both had own matching pure black bikini's, they also appeared to be carrying bags with various beach supplies.

The sounds of lightly crashing waved could be heard, the smell of salt and fish attacked their senses as they found a spot to set up for the day. The sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in the sky, the gull's flying high swooping down every so often in an attempt to catch their next meal. A light cool breeze washing over the land that caused the girl's hair to sway ever so slightly with its blowing wind.

Eventually once everything was set up both Sayuri and Yuka went swimming in the ocean blue keeping close to the safety of the beach, whilst Nabiki and Ranma sat next to each other under the umbrella taking in the view in front of them.

Ranma's sapphire gaze watched as a cruise liner motored by in the distance, while a couple of jet skiers were in the process of doing what they do best.

Nabiki listened to the crashing waves a slight smile to her lips. "This is awesome.. The feel of sand between my toes, the cool breeze and some good company at my side I think I could almost stay here forever."

"Agreed." The red-head simply replied, whilst reaching over taking the brown-haired girl's left hand in her right in tender fashion as she continued to watch the scene playing out before her.

A moment of silence fell over the duo with exception of the culling of the nearby gull's, and the sounds of the jet skies. Eventually, the redhead broke the silence.

"Um Nab's I want to thank you fer all you have done fer me.. not sure how I can ever repay you for all the sacrifices you have made thus far in an effort to help me recover what with the hysterical fits I threw-" she then found herself interrupted by the brown-haired girl sitting to her right.

Nabiki shook her head slightly in a negative fashion. "Look it's fine Ranma you don't need to repay me for anything I've done what I have cause you are like a sister to me.. I wouldn't take it back for the world so let it be okay let's enjoy today and move on alright?"

Ranma gained a rather warm feeling along with a smile at her friend's admission since she had long considered said girl family even before the incident even despite all the things the girl had done to make her life difficult in the past.

"Arigatou," she happily returned. **-The End?**

* * *

 **Notes: Well that's that, figured I would toss this one out there as a complete one-shot depending on fan-fare I may or may not add to it.. Mainly wrote it to deal with emotions and what not hope you enjoyed feel free to leave a review or not it is entirely up to you.**

 **I respond to all reviews, however, I do ignore negative feedback that serves no purpose true purpose other than that of flame-trolling.**


End file.
